chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Halstead
Jay Halstead is a Chicago Police detective and a member of the Intelligence Unit in Chicago P.D.. He is also the brother of Dr. Will Halstead. Biography :Before joining the CPD, brash young police detective Jay Halstead was a specialist with the 3rd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment and served two tours in Afganistan with former CPD intelligence unit tech expert Craig "Mouse" Gurwitch. He has been awarded an Army Expert Marksman Medal. Appearances *'Chicago P.D.' (7 seasons, 141 episodes): **'Season 1': Stepping Stone • Wrong Side of the Bars • Chin Check • Now Is Always Temporary • Thirty Balloons • Conventions • The Price We Pay • Different Mistakes • A Material Witness • At Least It's Justice • Turn the Light Off • 8:30 PM • My Way • The Docks • A Beautiful Friendship **'Season 2': Call It Macaroni • Get My Cigarettes • The Weigh Station • Chicken, Dynamite, Chainsaw • An Honest Woman • Prison Ball • They'll Have to Go Through Me • Assignment of the Year • Called In Dead • Shouldn't Have Been Alone • We Don't Work Together Anymore • Disco Bob • A Little Devil Complex • Erin's Mom • What Do You Do • What Puts You on That Ledge • Say Her Real Name • Get Back to Even • The Three G's • The Number of Rats • There's My Girl • Push the Pain Away • Born Into Bad News **'Season 3': Life Is Fluid • Natural Born Storyteller • Actual Physical Violence • Debts of the Past • Climbing Into Bed • You Never Know Who's Who • A Dead Kid, a Notebook and a Lot of Maybes • Forget My Name • Never Forget I Love You • Now I'm God • Knocked the Family Right Out • Looking Out for Stateville • Hit Me • The Song of Gregory Williams Yates • A Night Owl • The Cases That Need to Be Solved • Forty-Caliber Bread Crumb • Kasual with a K • If We Were Normal • In a Duffel Bag • Justice • She's Got Us • Start Digging **'Season 4': The Silos • Made a Wrong Turn • All Cylinders Firing • Big Friends, Big Enemies • A War Zone • Some Friend • 300,000 Likes • A Shot Heard Round the World • Don't Bury This Case • Don't Read the News • You Wish • Sanctuary • I Remember Her Now • Seven Indictments • Favor, Affection, Malice Or Ill-Will • Emotional Proximity • Remember the Devil • Little Bit of Light • Last Minute Resistance • Grasping for Salvation • Fagin • Army of One • Fork in the Road **'Season 5': Reform • The Thing About Heroes • Promise • Snitch • Home • Fallen • Care Under Fire • Politics • Monster • Rabbit Hole • Confidential • Captive • Chasing Monsters • Anthem • Sisterhood • Profiles • Breaking Point • Ghosts • Payback • Saved • Allegiance • Homecoming **'Season 6': New Normal • Endings • Bad Boys • Ride Along • Fathers and Sons • True or False • Trigger • Black And Blue • Descent • Brotherhood • Trust • Outrage • Night in Chicago • Ties That Bind • Good Men • The Forgotten • Pain Killer • This City • What Could Have Been • Sacrifice • Confession • Reckoning **'Season 7': Doubt • Assets • Familia • Infection, Part III • Brother's Keeper • False Positive • Informant • No Regrets • Absolution • Mercy • 43rd and Normal • The Devil You Know • I Was Here *'Chicago Fire' (6 seasons, 17 episodes): **'Season 2': A Problem House • Prove It • Defcon 1 • A Nuisance Call • A Power Move • Joyriding • Shoved In My Face • A Dark Day **'Season 3': Arrest in Transit • Let Him Die • I Am The Apocalypse **'Season 5': An Agent of the Machine **'Season 6': Hiding Not Seeking **'Season 7': Going To War • No Such Thing As Bad Luck **'Season 8': Infection, Part I • Buckle Up *'Chicago Med' (5 seasons, 27 episodes): **'Season 1': Derailed • Mistaken • Malignant • Saints • Us **'Season 2': Free Will • Monday Mourning • Generation Gap • Deliver Us • White Butterflies • Love Hurts **'Season 3': Folie à Deux • An Inconvenient Truth • This Is Now • Crisis Of Confidence • The Tipping Point **'Season 4': When to Let Go • Heavy Is the Head • Backed Against the Wall • What You Don't Know • Lesser of Two Evils • The Poison Inside Us • Death Do Us Part • Can't Unring That Bell • Old Flames, New Sparks **'Season 5': Infection, Part II • Too Close to the Sun *'Law & Order: SVU' (1 season, 2 episodes): **'Season 16': Chicago Crossover • Daydream Believer Category:Characters Category:Chicago P.D. characters Category:Military veterans Category:Halstead family Category:Police officers